


connect the wifi

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: di just wants to talk to her girlfriend





	connect the wifi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/gifts).



> happy birthday renee <3

“Can you see me now?”

The voice that comes through is crackly and scattered sounding, and Diana somehow shuffles forwards on her bed as if it’ll clear their terrible internet connection.

Then, like magic, the picture comes to life and a face is looking right at her.

Diana can’t help the smile that pulls at her lips.

“Hi,” she says.

But Phoebe only frowns, “Wait,” she says, pulling her gaze away from the camera to peer closer. “Your words aren’t right.”

Diana snorts a laugh. “They’re what?”

Phoebe now has her tongue trapped between her teeth and her brow is creased as she seemingly fixes her crappy connection with high concentration. 

When it’s finally somewhat fixed, her brain must catch up to her ears, because she smiles and laughs, leaning back on her own bed.

“Sorry,” she giggles. “Your mouth wasn’t matching up to what you were saying. Out of sync and all.” 

Diana laughs again, “You’re a weirdo.”

Phoebe’s smile doesn’t falter. 

“This internet is terrible,” Diana tells her once her laptop starts to lag again.

“Is it mine or yours?” Phoebe asks through the speakers. Her face is becoming pixelated again and every now and then it stops and starts again.

Diana lets out a sigh of frustration. 

“Dunno. Mine, probably. My parent’s always manage to get the shittest wifi.”

Phoebe’s face becomes clear again, and Diana is grateful, because Phoebe is grinning wide again, her eyes crinkle with her happiness.

“Try living in the middle of nowhere,” Phoebe challenges her. “Then you know what real crappy wifi is.”

Diana hums, quirking her brows with a smirk. “Maybe I like that idea,” she tells her.

“Maybe living alone wouldn’t be so terrible.”

Phoebe snorts a laugh. It crackles slightly. Diana’s heart kicks in her chest at the sound.

“You’d really want to live the rest of your life alone?” Phoebe asks, a laugh catching onto her voice.

Diana rolls her eyes, despite the smile locked onto her face that she can’t seem to get rid of.

“Well - well of course not totally alone,” she tells her quietly, leaning closer to her laptop that’s balanced in front of her criss crossed legs. “We’d be together there.”

Phoebe goes silent for a moment, but makes up for the soft expression that Diana can just about make out from the terrible quality that’s seemingly getting worse and worse.

“Together alone?” she says.

Diana nods. “Yup. Just me you, and terrible, awful wifi.”

“Well, if we were together, we wouldn’t even need the wifi,” Phoebe tells her.

But Diana lets out a bark of laughter that makes the girl on the other side of the screen a little.

“Mate, I love you and all, but the internet is special to me as well,” she tells her with a shake of her head. Her long brown curls bounce over her shoulders, and she’s quick to tuck them behind her ears.

Phoebe grins at her.

“So,” she starts, “what I’m understanding here is that you wanna live in the woods with me, potential for serial killer tendencies.”

“Yep.”

“Value an internet connection maybe a notch higher than me,”

“Maybe,” Diana says with a pursed smile.

“And,” she pauses, “and despite all of that… you still love me.”

Diana’s smile freezes on her face, before she awkwardly shuffles on her bum to get more comfortable from where each ass cheek is starting to go to sleep.

“Well-” she starts and stammers.

She’s trying to find the words, but she’s cut short with a squeaky laugh through the speakers.

Phoebe is leant back on her bed, her long dark hair falls over her shoulders and bounces with each laugh.

“You dolt,” she says once she’s caught her breath, and Diana is watching her through the screen.

“Shut up,” she tells her, trying to sound annoyed, but she gives a laugh nonetheless.

Phoebe smiles through the screen.

“I kinda love you too.”

Her heartbeat catches in her chest before the rest of her brain catches up with her and her face is hurting from smiling so wide.

“Kinda?” is all she says teasingly.

Phoebe hums.

“Yeah. Your internet is too bad, that’s why.”

Diana giggles, before sticking her tongue out, and Phoebe is quick to do the same.

But before they can say anything more, everything crashes. The happy face on her screen disappears and the sound of laughter through her speakers is gone, and she’s left alone in her room again.

“Fuck sake,” she mutters angrily. She taps furiously on the refresh button, but watches the little wifi symbol struggle to even made three bars.

She feels proper annoyed now.

She throws her laptop away from her, and flies off the bed. When she rips her bedroom door open, her mum is already stood on the landing.

“Wifi’s down again,” her mum tells her, clearly reading the situation on her face before she even has to ask.

Diana lets out a growl of frustration, maybe a touch dramatic, but is it really so wrong to want to spend the next hour blissfully enjoying what little connection she has between her and her long distance girlfriend.

“How long until it’s fixed?” she asks, even though she knows her mum wouldn’t have a shred of knowledge about wifi and internet connections.

She’s about to reply, probably tell her to just be patient (when she knows she can’t) when a voice calls from downstairs, sounding triumphant.

“Try now!” her dad calls from what sounds the living room; if it’d been him fiddling with the wifi router then no wonder it’d gone down.

She wastes no more time, and instead goes back into her room, kicks the door shut and practically launches herself onto the bed where he laptop gives a bounce, before pulling it over her legs to click at refresh again.

She wonders what Phoebe would think if she could see her like this? So desperate and wanting. Would she find it creepy and weird or endearing and cute?

She’d hope for the latter.

The screen takes a while to load, and when it does, she of course has a message pop up:

phoebe: nuuuuuuuuu D:

Diana laughs to herself, maybe a little too loud, and hits call again, mentally crossing every finger for it to finally actually work

It takes all around four seconds for the call to connect and their back again.

Phoebe is pouting at her and Diana can’t help but laugh, which in turn, makes Phoebe laugh too.

“Get better wifi,” Phoebe tells her, pretending to be cross.

Diana still can’t rid herself of the obvious blushy smile that’s plastered on her face.

“One day we’ll have better wifi,” she tells her, voice going as low as a whisper.

Phoebe’s face softens as she leans in.

“Best wifi ever? Just for us?”

Diana hums and nods her head. “Yep,” she smiles. “Just for us.”


End file.
